User blog:Destructivedisk/Well Everyone
I guess the day has come. I've never done this before, and this is a bit hard, but here it goes: I'm officially retiring from the wiki. I will not return. It's been fun, don't get me wrong. I've been here for a very long time, and I've taken quite a few breaks, but I've never really retired. A small part of me might miss this old site, but that part probably died a long time ago. As the last thing I'm ever going to do on here, I'm going to give a brief overview of my time on this site. I don't know exactly why, it just seems somehow fitting. I came here first about a month after PTSN struck the wiki. I was initially on fanfiction.net, but I came here and I don't quite remember why. I think the smaller, more personal feeling of the wiki fit me better. Anyways, I finished up my first fanfiction, Dragon Ball: IP, rather soon after arriving. It was a decent story, with good writing and good fight scenes, but there were pretty abundant problems with it, ranging from characters to plot. Overall, it was not good, but I learned from my mistakes and became a better writer because of it. The first person I talked to on here was Super Fusion. Our conversation was brief, but he was a very nice guy who made me a title picture for IP. This small act of kindness may have been a reason I stuck around here at first; it was the first time someone had done something nice for me on the internet, and it made me want to meet the others on the site. I also started talking to HZ, asking for his opinion on my story. I guess you could say he was the first friend I made on the wiki. Also, during this time, I made a sockpuppet and just trolled a few pages of mine to make people think that I was PTSN. It was basically my way of proving that everybody was assuming everybody else was PTSN, and it worked. I got briefly blocked for it, but the good people of the wiki got me unblocked before too long. We also got a chat on the wiki, dragonballfanon.chatango.com, I think. I started talking to KidVegeta on there, and he and I struck up quite a friendship through there. He was also the first to review IP, which was kind of him. I made a satirical review blog as well, which was hilarious. It was through that that most of the users came to realize who I was. Still funny today, but outdated, naturally. What happened after that is kinda hazy. Mostly I just went through the dramas with everyone else. My activity peaked during this time; I was genuinely enjoying the wiki, even with the stupid stuff like PTSN and new users and all that. If memory serves me right, SSWerty took a break at this time, promoting KidVegeta to admin, of which he was worth. The admins were: KidVegeta SonikFan112 PrinceofallSalads SSWerty Anyways, POAS and SonikFan were basically inactive, and Werty was of course completely inactive. What happened after that I remember quite vividly. POAS insulted SonikFan, leading to the eventual demotion of them both. (POAS for immaturity, SF for inactivity. BTW, I also became friends with SonikFan somehow; nice guy.) Therefore, to fill their gaps, Hyper Zergling and I were both promoted. (I can't honestly remember if SSWerty came back before or after our promotions.) This was a good time for me. I wrote Tien: Origins, which is generally considered my best work. Read it, if you get the chance. As an admin, I was moderately productive. I banned my fair share of users, and I was also responsible for the eventual institution of badges. I had my place in wiki decisions and I was well respected. One thing I regret was being so mean to users. I berated new users and was sarcastic with old users, too. It generally came down to the fact that my personal life wasn't too good at the time, and I had a lot of built-up angst because of it. It wasn't appropriate of an admin to act so rudely and I wish I could have been nicer in general. I maintained a review blog, which gave out mostly negative reviews to new stories, although I still do consider it one of my bigger accomplishments on here. I then began A Front, my final story. 6 chapters long, 6 months to complete. It was draining, as self-doubt and self-boredom plagued my writing. I, personally, consider it my best story. A lot of people probably disagree, but I think it was a deeper, more moving, and more enjoyable story than Tien: Origins. However, it was sparsely updated and was still greatly flawed and I could have done a better job with it. My role as an administrator also diminished during this period, but let's face it: KidVegeta always had complete control of the wiki. We were just there to aid him along the way. After finishing A Front, I was out of energy for stories. I was done, at least for a while. I gave up on the wiki for the most part and left for a long time. Around 6 months to a year, I think. It was quite tremendous. After all that, I came back, but not as Destructivedisk - instead, as Octopus Garden. The reason for this was that I wanted to be "fresh" on the wiki, so to speak. I didn't want to be held up to my old identity, and I didn't want to be seen as a person of authority. I had also changed so much that I was pretty much a different person anyways, so there was no point in not changing my username. The Octopus Garden days were fun, actually. I regained contact with my old friends from the wiki. Portraying two identities was interesting, although I knew I couldn't sustain it. After one month, I gave it up, revealing the truth to the wiki. It was worth it, though, because it gave me the opportunity to return to my old stories. At that point, KidVegeta decided to demote Hyper Zergling and choose two new admins. He chose... Hyper Zergling and TeamUnitedNerds. I didn't want to be an admin, though, so I was mostly fine with that. I just thought that the whole thing was rather pointless. I began writing my two sequels to Tien: Origins and A Front at this point. I got exactly one chapter into each. I quickly found that I had neither the will nor the energy to continue either of them. I had lost interest in Dragon Ball, and I was afraid that the new stories wouldn't live up to the old ones, so I just sorta stopped working on them. It was pathetic, I know, but I tried. I then stopped being active once again. There was nothing on the wiki to do. I remained in contact with my friends, but I didn't edit on here anymore. There is no longer a userbase, there are no more friendships, there are no reviews. I hate to say it, but the wiki has fallen dramatically. I hope I'm not misremembering too badly, but that's how it seems to me. I'm not sure what can be done, really. Maybe it's just best to let the wiki fall gracefully. And that brings us here. I'm going to leave personal messages for those I'm not going to speak to again, and a few who I will. If you see this- TeamUnitedNerds: You are a nice man and you've put a lot of effort into the wiki. That said, you are a terrible admin and, at best, a decent writer. Here are my suggestions to you: #Start fresh. Demote yourself. You are doing nothing as an administrator. You are completely useless. #Delete all your stories. I won't be doing TMU, obviously, so you can either delete that, finish it yourself, or find someone else. But I'm no longer a part of it. #STOP TRYING TO BE KIDVEGETA. Be yourself. Have your own personality. Write uniquely. Write stories, don't make pages about your story. Supersaiyian11: I now consider you a friend. I was very mean to you for a very long time, but your persistence and recent kindness has made you a peer of mine. I will miss you as much as anyone on here. That said, Dragonball V is awful. It is an awful piece of trash. It is one of the most vile pieces of nonsense on this wiki. Never again act like it's any good, because it's not. Move away from yu-gi-oh. Make something that's developed, for once. I believe that you can do it. NomadMusik: Well, idk if you'll see this or not. I don't know if you ever come here anymore. But you were a pretty cool guy and I liked you. I think that sums up everyone. If I missed you and we were friends, just know that I will continue to miss you. ;) You have all made my lengthy experience here worthwhile. Keep on trucking, Destructivedisk Category:Blog posts